What if...
by Fionacat
Summary: What if... Ash Ketchum never slept in on his first day as a pokemon trainer?


What if...   
================================================================================================ 

This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt (webmaster@microharf.cx) [http://www.microharf.cx] 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used   
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,   
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Meowth, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are   
(C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks. 

This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms. 

The most recent version of this work (if any) can be found archived at Fanfiction.net   
(www.fanfiction.net) please help support fanfiction on the internet.   
================================================================================================ 

Fee lazily lounged in the comfy imitation leather couch, happy now he could finally   
relax; only to see a large glowing portal suddenly sweep by on many of the moniters.   
Darting up as fast as he could he rushed to the console in the secret Pokemon Evaulation Board   
Headquarters deep under Viridian City. Tracking the speeding phemomonon was not easy, as soon   
as he picked it up on one camera it went out of range and he had to switch to another.   
Then it stopped.   
Suddenly and without warning it descended upon the Co-Operation gym, a gym he had helped set   
up only a few months back.   
Fee winced and sighed, "Why does that Ketchum kid always ALWAYS end up in something or other." 

The strained familer music of a Pokemon battle filled the room before suddenly being   
shattered by a screaming announcer, "And Gengar begins with a hypnosis attack but it doesn't   
appear to have affected Nidorino!" The grainy television displayed the progress of the battle   
between the two creatures battling in some sort of stadium.   
"Ah there it is!!" The annoncer cried pre-emptivly, "Nidorino uses a horn attack and sends   
Gengar flying!! This could be the end of Gengar!!"   
Suddenly into the grainy television a tall man with flowing black hair stepped and meancingly   
looked at the Nidorino before holding up a red and white ball about the size of an orange it   
was a Poke ball.   
A stream of red light hit the Gengar from the poke ball and instantly the Gengar vanished in   
a bright flash of light.   
"Wait!! David has recalled his Gengar, now he can send out another pokemon to battle   
Nidorino!"   
David looked out onto the pokemon stadium, he hurled the poke ball backwards so the camera   
had to pan and follow him as he threw it into the ring.   
"Which pokemon will David use now?!"   
The television picture suddenly shrunk to a small white dot in the centre.   
"Mom!!" Ash Ketechum complained looking up to his mom who had just entered the room.   
"Sorry Ash, if you don't get some sleep now you will never be awake in time!" Ash's mom   
retorted.   
Ash nodded sadly and streeched, he was very tired now he thought about it.   
"Mom, I will journey to gain the wisdom of pokemon training, I hearby declare to all the   
pokemon of the world that I will be the greatest pokemon master of all time!"   
"That's very nice honey, but it's eleven o'clock now!" Ash's mom said pointing to the clock.   
"Oh my gosh!" Ash exclaimed leaping into bed, "I have to stay calm for tommorrow, I'm going to   
choose a... Well I don't know..."   
Ash's mom smiled and tucked him in carefully, "Pleasant dreams." She whispered.   
Sneaking quietly across the floor Ash's mom turned off the light and closed the door. 

Fee wiggled his pawed hand slightly in confusion, he had been about to go join Ash at the   
co-operation gym in Pallet Town but there was a problem.   
"Computer, exactly what do you mean by "there is no co-operation gym"?" Fee asked imitating   
the computer's voice.   
"As stated no record of such a gym can be found in my database." The computer replied.   
Fee scratched at his ear slightly in frustration.   
"Right, Computer new search. Trainer, Ash Ketchum origin Pallet town." Fee spoke slowly so   
the computer would not mis-interpret his commands.   
"Search complete one trainer found, Ash Ketchum is currently residing at Indigo Platau." The   
computer slowly answered.   
"Why?" Fee asked simply.   
"Ash Ketchum is currently the pokemon league champion and is studying with the Elite four."   
The computer responded.   
Fee blinked at that.   
"I do believe it just may very well be one of those days..." Fee sighed unhappily. 

"DUUUUUU" The first head of Dutrio cried.   
"TRIIIII" The second head added to the unholy melody.   
"OOOOOOO" The last head screeched loudly.   
"ASH!" Ash's mom called into the room.   
"Oh no!" Ash cried, "I'm late!!" He said leaping out of bed.   
"No honey, you are just in time. Get dressed and head to Professor Oak's." His mom stated   
calmly pointing to the clock.   
Ash smiled and quickly got changed before sprinting off to Professor Oak's laboratory.   
As Ash approached the gates of Professor Oak's labratory he found that the gates had just been   
opened by an older man wearing a lab coat. Ash hadn't actually met Professor Oak, just seen   
him on the television, he looked a lot smaller in reality.   
"Um Professor Oak?" Ash asked cautiously.   
"Yes? Ahhh, You must be..." Professor Oak said prompting Ash to reply.   
"Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.   
"Ash!" Professor Oak happily echoed, "Why I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a   
Diglett."   
Ash blushed bright red and shook his head slightly, "I've grown up since then Professor."   
Professor Oak nodded, "You are the first, I would have thought my no good Grandson Gary   
would have turned up first but no..."   
"Gary?!" Ash exlaimed having a sudden flash back to last summer at school when Gary had   
teased and bullied Ash.   
"Yes..." Professor Oak nodded sadly, "Apparently genetics works better with Pokemon."   
Ash looked puzzled but Professor Oak just smirked and showed Ash inside. 

Fee held his head in consderable pain, it felt like a dozen Psyducks were around him.   
"Computer, stablise time thingy." Fee ordered being distracted by the pain.   
"Do you mean the Time dialation field harmonics?" The computer offered helpfully.   
"Yes!" Fee screamed hoping that was the right thing.   
A low humming noise entered the room and Fee felt the pain vanish slightly.   
"Computer..." Fee called out in shock.   
"Responding." The computer shot back.   
"Report please..." Fee added still stunned.   
"Unable to fully report, system malfuction detected. Database has become truncated in a   
time dialation." The computer reported.   
Fee looked around before almost whispering to the computer, "What does that mean?"   
"Due to something changing the whole of time, all information is slowly being corrupted.   
As such it is getting hard to work out anything." The computer explained in a far more   
natural voice.   
"Do you know what happened computer?" Fee asked hopefully. 

"So Ash, I know normally you would choose Bulbasuar, Squirtle or Charmander but I do have   
another choice for you since you are first." Professor Oak stated.   
"I found this poke ball in the basement along with the skeletal remains of an ancient pokemon   
called Mew and some poor guy." Professor Oak said revealing a dusty poke ball.   
"Cool...." Ash whispered.   
"I've not been able to get inside as such, but you are welcome to it." Professor Oak   
said handing Ash the poke ball.   
Ash held the pokeball tightly unsure if he wanted it or a Squirtle.   
"If there is nothing in this, what should I do Professor?" Ash asked.   
Professor Oak smiled, "Then there will always be a Pokemon waiting for you here." 

Fee gripped tightly to the table as the whole of world seemed to shake.   
"Computer?" He screamed over the rumbling.   
"Extreme paradox, an entire segmant of history has changed making the quatumn probablity of   
this eventuality; zero. In short this place no longer exists." The computer reported.   
"WHAT?!" Fee screamed, "COMPUTER ACTIVATE EMERG..." 

"Hi! I'm your trainer Ash!" Ash said looking down at Fee as he emerged from the poke ball.   
Fee looked up at Ash curiously, "Fee..." He replied before quickly looing around, they   
appeared to be in a small clearing somewhere neat Pallet Town.   
"Fee?" Ash asked, "You are a Fee pokemon? I don't think Dexter has any information on them."   
"Anyway, meet Budgey!" Ash said indicating a cute Pidgey beside him.   
Fee shook paws with Budgey before turning back to Ash.   
"Master Ash..." Fee said quietly.   
"YOU CAN TALK!!" Ash screamed exicetdly almost jumping into the sun.   
Fee covered his ears in pain and nodded, "I can talk Master Ketchum."   
"Wow cool!!" Ash said running around happily.   
Fee hung his head in shame, "Master Ketchum, Sadly I believe this means I can not return to   
the Pokeball."   
Ash nodded sadly, "That's all right Fee."   
Fee suddenly clicked, "Master Ash, you just caught a Pidgey... How?"   
Ash smiled goofily, "Well I know you are supposed to weaken 'em first in battle but I couldn't   
get your pokeball working until now." Ash said indicating the pokeball on the ground that   
Fee had just come out of. "So I threw this rock at the Pidgey and then caught it in my   
Pokeball."   
"Oh." Fee said slowly.   
"Come on, we have to get to Viridian City." Ash said starting off down the path.   
"Master Ketchum..." Fee shouted back as he tried despratly to keep up.   
"Please call me Ash." Ash said waiting up for Fee.   
"Right Master Ash, we have to stop just over there first." Fee said pointing to a small   
fork in a nearby river up ahead.   
Ash shurgged and asked, "Sure are you thirsty?"   
Fee nodded secretly knowing that he would have to "accidently" fall in so that he and Ash would   
meet Misty. 

Fee looked at the cool stream, it was not very inviting and flowing a little too fast.   
In fact it wasn't a stream, it was a raging river.   
There was a chance Misty might not be there now, many things had changed now it was possible   
Misty would not be waiting downstream fishing.   
Fee shivered and was about to "fall" in when he saw a red haired girl fishing and waving at   
Ash.   
Fee smiled before whispering to Ash, "That's who we have to go say hi to."   
Ash nodded dimly, "Sure Fee."   
"Hi there!" Ash shouted over to the red haired girl.   
"Hi!" The girl shouted back.   
Ash and Fee darted over the river to talk to the girl.   
"I'm Ash from the town of Pallet and this is Fee my pokemon!" Ash said indicating Fee who half   
hid behind Ash's leg.   
"Wow a unique pokemon, that's pretty cool." The girl said.   
"Um..." Ash stammered.   
"So you guys like water pokemon?" The girl asked.   
Fee nodded madily and Ash caught the hint.   
"Yeah, sure, i'm um looking for a water trainer, I heard there is a good one around here." Ash   
stuttered.   
The girl's eyes light up brightly, "Not Misty by any chance?"   
Ash looked down at Fee who nodded again.   
"Yes!" Ash declared.   
The girl screached loudly, "That's me!"   
"Misty, I am journeying to gain the wisdom of pokemon training, I would appreciate the help   
of a water trainer such as yourself." Ash stated politly.   
"Welll. I don't know, I am a water trainer but I don't like battling all that much." Misty   
replied hesitantly.   
Fee coughed slightly and looked up at Ash.   
"You wanna say something Fee?" Ash asked.   
Fee nodded before slowly speaking, "Would you not like to show up your sisters?"   
Misty blinked in shock, "Your pokemon, it talks."   
Ash nodded, "Fee's great, isn't he?"   
Misty smiled, "Yeah, he's quite cute."   
Fee blushed slightly and clung tightly to Ash's leg.   
"So where are you heading to now?" Misty asked.   
"I'm just following this road." Ash noted.   
"Master Ash, I'd highly recommend visiting Viridan City, that way you can place Budgey in   
the pokemon centre." Fee suggested, knowing that the evil Team Rocket would be there   
waiting for them.   
Ash nodded, "That is a very good idea." 

Arriving in Viridan City, Ash and Misty sighed happily as they finally managed to sit down   
for a moment.   
"So where is the pokemon centre?" Ash asked looking around the many buildings in town.   
Fee pointed his tail in the direction of a large pyramid building with an oversized pokeball   
attached on top.   
Ash, Misty and Fee entered into the pokemon centre and saw a pretty women with pink hair   
tied in bunches sitting behind the main desk with a strange egg shaped pokemon beside her.   
"Hello, I'm nurse Joy of Viridan city." The nurse said sweetly.   
"Chansey!" The pokemon beside her cried.   
"Do your pokemon need attention?" Nurse Joy asked.   
Ash handed over Budgey's pokeball, "I just caught Budgey, he's a Pidgey pokemon and he's   
got a nasty bump on his head, can you help him?"   
Nurse Joy took the pokeball from Ash and handed it carefully to Chansey.   
"We'll take care of him." Nurse Joy happily announced as she and Chansey took the pokeball   
to a medical room behind the desk.   
"Now what?" Ash asked.   
Fee smiled and flicked his tail slightly, "Any second now a gang of pokemon thieves will   
break that window up there." He announced looking up to a skylight above them.   
Suddenly, nothing happened, but it happened very quickly.   
Then. Still nothing happened, in fact there was a most definte lack of attacking Pokemon   
thieves.   
Finally after several minutes, something did eventually happen. A older teenager boy with blue   
hair ran in to the pokemon center, "Nurse Joy!" He cried.   
Fee hissed violently at the boy, causing him to jump back in fear.   
"Fee!" Ash scolded.   
Fee stopped suddenly and whined slightly, "Sorry Master Ash..." Fee started to explain very   
quietly so only Ash could hear "But that is James of Team Rocket!"   
Ash looked at the boy, "Are you James of a Team Rocket?"   
The boy shook his head, "Well my name is James." He stated, "But I've never heard of any Team   
Rocket."   
Nurse Joy ran into the room, "Oh my!" She exclaimed.   
James nodded, "Jessie is bringing him in right now, it's quite bad."   
Nurse Joy wheeled out a large trolley and positioned it for easy moving into the emergancy   
surgery.   
A police siren screamed closer, suddenly a police bike came smashing in the double door   
to the pokemon centre.   
A female police officer stopped the bike just before it hit the reception desk, a teenage girl   
with quite red pointy hair jumped off holding a small white pokemon tightly.   
The teenage girl ran to Nurse Joy and placed the pokemon gently on the strecher as the police   
officer and bike skreeched out of the door at high speeds.   
"It was the Beedrill army, they suddenly attacked him during negotations." The girl explained,   
before looking guilty, "I didn't take any antidote with me."   
Nurse Joy smiled, "It's allright, we'll have him fully healed in no time."   
Nurse Joy then wheeled the strecher into the emergancy room, a small light lit up indicating   
that the room was busy. 

Fee shook his head and spoke loudly enogth for James to hear, "I don't get this."   
James gasped and looked over to Fee, "You..."   
Fee smiled cutely and tried bluffing with a feeble, "Fee.. Feefee!"   
The teenage girl stood beside James, "You aren't fooling us. You can talk!"   
Fee sighed and nodded, jumping from Ash's shoulder, "Yes Jessie, I can talk."   
The teenage girl took a step back, "... You know my name as well..."   
"Fee, prehaps you would like to explain?" Ash asked hopefully.   
"I'll try Master Ash, but this is odd, This is Jessie and James."   
Jessie and James looked at each other then at Fee.   
"Prepare for the Diplomat." Jessie stated.   
"The one, the only, TALKING CAT!" James exclaimed.   
"To bring a peace to the world." Jessie continued.   
"To heal the scars of the forgotten war." James added.   
"To promote the values of Truth and Love." Jessie noted.   
"To extend our goals to the moon above." James said in a crescendo.   
"Diplomat..." Jessie started.   
"Meowth!" James finished.   
"He's at your service, there's no need to get nervous." Jessie concluded.   
"For Diplomat Meowth is here today, he's going to make everything A-Okay." James finished.   
Misty and Ash appluaded this sudden break into song.   
Fee blinked and shook his head, "This is so odd."   
"Diplomat Meowth is attempting to bring peace to the world, we thought he was the only   
pokemon in the world that could talk." Jessie stated.   
"I'm not really of this world..." Fee explained poorly.   
"Well, you are now." A mysterious voice said entering the pokecentre from the wall. 

Everyone turned and looked as a man wearing a lab coat walked in through the wall, he had   
short brownish hair and deep blue eyes. He was carrying a pokedex in his left hand and   
had cute little cat ears and a large fluffy cat like tail.   
"Hi..." The man announced as if nothing was a miss.   
"Who are you?" Ash asked first somehow managing to break his entrancement.   
"Emanla, Emanla Erymton." The man said offering his hand for Ash to shake.   
Warily Ash shook Emanla's hand, only for nothing intresting to happen except for Ash to notice   
what a powerful grip Emanla had.   
"How did you walk through that wall?" Misty asked politely indicating the wall behind Emanla   
Emanla dusted his labcoat briskly with his hands, "Oddly enogth with some difficulty."   
"What brings you here?" James suddenly asked.   
"Him." Emanla said pointing at Fee.   
"Me?" Fee asked.   
"Yes you, this is all wrong for you." Emanla noted.   
Fee nodded, "Yes, but I think I like it this way."   
"Oh." Emanla said souding slightly upset, "You sure you don't want it back?"   
Fee considered the possiblity for a second, here prehaps Mew's dream could become real without   
the corruping influence of the Giovanni.   
"No, this is the way things will be." Fee announced.   
Emanla sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."   
With an evil grin Emanla took out a single pokeball and threw it towards Ash shouting loudly,   
"Go Pikachu!" 

Ash jumped back slightly as a cute yellow mouse like pokemon with an electric lightning bolt   
tail and large wirey ears stood before him.   
"What is that?" Ash asked warily.   
"Ooooh, it's a Pikachu!" James exclaimed, "They are quite hard to train but are very cute."   
Ash nodded and looked to Fee, "Fee you are up."   
Fee stepped forward and faced off against the Pikachu.   
"Pikapi!" The pikachu declared staring at Fee.   
Fee smirked brightly, "Ready master Ash."   
Ash shrugged, "Give it your most powerful attack."   
Fee looked around before concentrating so intensly he started to sweat.   
"Pikachu..." Emanla commanded, "Thunder now!!"   
The Pikachu's cheeks sparked violently and started to glow with power, suddenly a bright   
flash of pure energy errupted from the Pikachu as it cried, "PIKACHU!!!"   
Fee stood unmoving, unblinking and let the electrical energy surge into his body, his   
fur stood on end as power raged through him.   
Ash gasped and was ready to run to help Fee when he noticed that Fee was apparently unhurt   
despite the ferocity of the Pikachu's attack.   
Fee nodded in approval and combed down some of the sticking up fur on his arms.   
"Quite good, around six megavolts of electricity with a load of four hundread amps."   
Fee commented glaring at the Pikachu, "My turn?"   
Fee held up his paw suddenly and a golden light shot from his paw striking the Pikachu   
directly.   
"Pika!" the Pikachu exclaimed suddenly.   
Fee grasped his paw in a crushing action and smiled at the Pikachu.   
"Chu?" the Pikachu asked with confusion.   
Instatly from Fee's clenched paw a stream of bright powerful energy flooded along the golden   
beam pounding against the Pikachu repeatidly.   
"CHU!!" the Pikachu exclaimed in pain.   
Emanla sighed and held up the pokeball calmly stating, "Pikachu, return..."   
The pokeball emited a red stream of light which made the Pikachu vanish back into the pokeball.   
Smiling brightly Emanla nodded directly at Fee before walking into and past the wall. 

"That was odd..." James said still stunned.   
Fee nodded, "It happens a lot more often then you would expect."   
Ash turned and looked down at Fee, "I don't quite understand but you come from another   
universe?"   
Fee nodded, "I'm sorry master Ash, things are so diffrent here."   
Ash rubbed his hand gently behind Fee's ears, "You are used to not being watched all the time."   
Fee smiled and pushed his cheek gently against Ash's hand and almost purred, "I've never   
really been anybody's pokemon. Where I come from my master is a little diffrent."   
Ash smiled, "What sort of attacks do you know then?"   
"Well, I'm not sure, Psybeam is about the only..." Fee started suddenly realising where he   
was, here he was safe. He could tell his master all the secret attacks he had learned just in   
case as well as all the attacks he was never supposed to mention.   
"... Simple attack I know." Fee concluded.   
"Psybeam is a simple attack?!" Misty questioned slightly amazed.   
Fee nodded, "In addition I know the unique attacks of Devolve beam and Evolving touch."   
Ash blinked at those, "Unique attacks?"   
Fee smirked, "Yes Master, Devolve will return any pokemon to a previous stage of evolition.   
Evolving touch does the opposite."   
Fee wiggled his paw slightly and counted out other attacks, around eleven in all.   
"I'm impressed." Ash admitted, "Do you know what level you are?"   
Fee shrugged and shook his head, "No, it's never been an issue."   
The light above the emergancy room blinked out and the double doors parted as the cat pokemon   
was wheeled out on the strecher covered with many sticky plasters.   
"Are you all right Meowth?" Jessie instantly asked the cat.   
Meowth nodded and held his head slightly, "Personally I never want to see a Beedrill again..."   
"I have no idea why they attacked." James noted.   
"I think they were scared having some humans around, they still don't trust us." Meowth   
sighed.   
"Prehaps we could help..." Ash suggested.   
"Who are you?" Meowth asked.   
"My name is Ash from the town of Pallet." Ash declared happily.   
"I'm Misty a water trainer." Misty said quietly.   
Fee stepped forward and smiled at Meowth.   
"What on earth are you?" Meowth asked Fee directly.   
"I'm Fee, one of Master Ash's pokemon." Fee replied smirking.   
"You... You can talk." Meowth said in shock.   
Fee nodded, "I can, it's hard but not impossible to learn human."   
Meowth smiled, "It took me many weeks, it was the hardest time of my life."   
"Just now we have a more pressing problem." Fee noted, "Emanla Erymton."   
"Who?" Meowth asked.   
"Some guy, walks through walls. Has a cute Pikachu." Jessie answered.   
"Emanla Erymton..." Meowth echoed quietly.   
"Hey wait a minute..." Misty exclaimed, "Emanla Erymton is not a real name!"   
"How do you mean?" Ash asked.   
"Simple." Misty retorted, "Everyone knows Emanla Erymton is simply Not my real name backwards."   
"She's right..." James said working it out in his head.   
Misty beamed happily at this.   
"So what are we dealing with?" Meowth asked.   
Fee shrugged and found the expression mirrored around the room.   
Suddenly realisation dawned on Fee, "Master Ash, I don't believe I only saw it now."   
"Only saw what Fee?" Ash asked.   
"Well, that guy. He's me in a human suit." Fee replied. 

"You in a human suit?" Ash enquired slightly confused.   
"Where I come from, I have a human suit to stop folks figuring out about me." Fee explained.   
The wall rippled slightly and Emanla walked back in hanging his head in shame.   
"I should have guessed you would work it out..." Emanla said sadly, "Just not so quickly."   
Fee cautiously approached the strange figure, "Are you me?" he simply asked.   
Emanla nodded, "I am the Fee that caused this rift in reality in the first place. I figured   
out really quick there would be another me, so I called myself Emanla Ermyton."   
"The place I come from when I was first turned into a pokemon the machine imploded, I was   
safe but the rest of the planet was pretty much decimated." Emanla explained.   
"So you made this reality rift thing and met with all the other Fee's there are?" Fee asked.   
Emanla nodded, "Yeah, I tried to meet you but something went wrong. You came to me here   
instead."   
"Ooh, right. I like it here." Fee stated, "I want to stay."   
Ash smiled and hugged Fee slightly, "You want to be my pokemon?" Ash asked excitedly.   
Fee nodded, "You are a good master but you are an even better friend."   
"Well..." Emanla started, "There is no Fee here, he died whilst being created."   
Fee looked up to Ash, "You want to keep me?"   
Ash instantly replied, "Sure!"   
"I am going to stay here." Fee said.   
Emanla nodded and threw a pokeball at Fee shouting, "Catch!"   
Fee caught the pokeball in his paws and looked up to Emanla, "What's this?" Fee asked.   
"An old friend." Emanla said, his voice echoing slightly as he once again stepped into the   
wall.   
Ash looked down to Fee, "An old friend?" he asked.   
Smirking Fee nodded before answering, "I have a vague idea..."   
Fee threw the Pokeball forward lightly and a small rat like creature emerged from the pokeball.   
"Rattata!" The rat pokemon cried looking around.   
"Heya Red!" Fee said happily.   
"Rat?!" Red the Rattata pokemon asked.   
Fee nodded and patted Red gently between the ears.   
"A rattata?" Ash asked, "What's so special about it?"   
"He's one of my few friends...", Fee noted sadly. "Oh and he breathes fire." Fee added suddenly.   
Everyone in the room blinked at that.   
"Rat!" Rattata shouted.   
"Well then show us." Meowth challenged.   
Rattata smiled as best as he could and aimed away from everyone, suddenly his eyes turned   
a bright red and a pillar of flame shot from it's mouth.   
Fee nodded and held up the pokeball, "Rattata return!" he ordered.   
A stream of red light streamed around the Rattata as it vanished from sight.   
"Master Ash, you should train him." Fee said handing the pokeball to Ash.   
Ash smiled, "Thanks Fee." he said.   
"So, You think you can help us out?" Meowth asked.   
Ash nodded, "With Fee helping I think that we can do anything."   
Fee smiled and blushed slightly. 

After resting up in Viridian city and getting fully supplied for travelling, Ash, Misty and   
Team Rocket headed out to the forest.   
It took several hours to get to where the Beedrill's who had formed an army simply because of   
the vast numbers of them.   
"This is hard work!" Ash complained slowing down as his feet grew heavier.   
Meowth nodded, "Peace always is hard."   
"I thought the diplomacy would be hard, not the getting to the meeting!" Ash said.   
"Fee, you are with me." Meowth ordered, "The rest of you stay back here..."   
Looking up Fee smiled at Ash, Ash nodded slightly and smiled back, "You'll do fine." Ash gently   
said prompting Fee forwards.   
Fee clenched his tail tightly with his paws and stood beside Meowth, "Right..."   
Meowth walked slightly ahead of Fee pointing out various scouts on lookout whilst Fee   
anxiously guarded the rear just in case of surprise attack.   
A beedrill flew down and buzzed viciously at Meowth and Fee, but both of them managed to   
not even flinch.   
"We is here to negotiate a peace." Meowth shouted out loudly.   
The beedrill landed in front of Meowth and buzzed loudly.   
Meowth smiled and looked back at Fee, "This is my assitant, Fee."   
Fee bowed slightly and smiled as best as he could.   
Buzzing loudly the Beedrill nodded back, placing it's deadly twin-needles together as a mark   
of respect.   
"Basically yous get this here forest and no humans will bother you. If they do you can chase   
dem out using any means you want." Meowth stated bluntly.   
The Beedrill buzzed anrgilly at this.   
"This is as far as we got last time..." Meowth sighed.   
Fee nodded, "Prehaps we can compromise..." He said in support of the Beedrills, "Rather then   
letting them have this forest, give them ownership."   
Two Beedrill's suddenly swooped down towards Meowth who jumped athletically in the air and   
slashed both with his claws.   
The Beedrill on the ground glared angrilly at this and waved one of it's needles at Meowth.   
Fee responded by waving his paw towards Meowth in a swooping motion and concentrating hard.   
A black tendril crept towards Meowth and enveloped him tightly before suddenly the tendril   
shattered with a burst of light.   
From the bright burst of light Meowth stepped out, except it wasn't Meowth. It was Persian!   
"I like..." Persian crooned smoothily admiring his fur.   
The rapid advancement from Meowth to Persian caused the lone Beedrill to back off somewhat.   
Fee held his paws out flat and made a thin shield of light energy around himself and Persian.   
"Now..." Persian purred, "Would you like to reconsider the offer."   
The Beedrill buzzed looking around anxiously obviously expecting more Beedrill to attack Fee   
and Persian, only none did.   
Shrugging with it's needles the Beedrill buzzed submission and agreed to Persian's terms.   
Persian smiled and carefully turned around and started to walk out followed by Fee who   
grimiced slightly maintaining the sheild.   
Just as Persian and Fee managed to get out of sight of the Beedrill's Fee dropped the sheild   
and Persian started to glow with a dull light before slowly metamorphing back into Meowth.   
"I was just getting used to that!" Meowth complained.   
Fee shook his head attempting to shake off the pain, "Sorry... It's very hard to evolve another   
pokemon, a very powerful pokemon like yourself just makes things complicated."   
Meowth blushed slightly, "Thanks, ya really know how to make someone feel great."   
Grinning brightly Fee promptly collapsed to the ground completly exhausted. 

"I think he's coming around..." The distant voice of Misty gently rang around Fee's ears.   
"Fee are you okay?" Ash said directly.   
Sitting up Fee looked around obviously slightly disorientated, they were all back in the   
Viridian City Pokecentre.   
"I'm a little fuzzy..." Fee said holding his head.   
Ash hugged Fee tightly, "You did great!" Ash exclaimed happily.   
"Yeah kid, now the beedrills have settled a peace all the other pokemon in the world will   
follow." Meowth noted.   
"I still don't get that, why are all the pokemon fighting?" Fee asked.   
"Well." Meowth started, "Most wild pokemon think that humans should be the ones who are   
forced to fight, not pokemon. So they got together and started a war against the humans and   
to be honest nobody won, it was just stalemate as neither side actually wanted to hurt the   
other. Eventually after a couple of years a ceasefire happens and only specially selected   
folks can become a pokemon trainer."   
"I was really lucky." Ash suddenly interupted, "My name was drawn along with ten other folks   
to be allowed to become a pokemon trainer. With Misty here this is almost a quarter of the   
pokemon trainers for this year."   
Fee gasped slightly, "So there are only ten trainers allowed to train a year? What about   
the gym leaders like your sisters Misty?"   
"My sister aren't gym leaders!" Misty protested, "Those air heads wouldn't know the first   
thing about pokemon! My mom however, she's the gym leader out at Celurean City, each   
city has a gym and the gym leader is picked from the best pokemon trainer that city has."   
"I kinda get it..." Fee said nodding.   
Meowth continued to explain, "See the problem is not all the wild pokemon are happy with this   
they would prefer no humans are allowed to become pokemon trainers. So they set up a little   
rebellion which actually went out and blew things up, not good at all. The pokemon league   
folk found me with these two and asked if I could be a diplomat, sorta trying to stop the   
rebels."   
"We found Meowth when he was just a little kitten." James explained, "We left a bowl of   
food out for him everyday, sometimes he'd come eat other times he wouldn't. Then one day   
he comes back and simply says, Thanks."   
"We almost died, it was the most incredible thing ever. This wild pokemon went out and learnt   
to speak just to say thanks to us..." Jessie continued with small tears forming in the   
corner of her eyes as she spoke.   
"Well you feeling all better?" Ash asked Fee directly.   
Fee nodded, "All ready Master Ash." Fee replied.   
"Right, Let's go get a badge!" Ash declared. 

/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\   
| 01:51 || What if... || 31st August 2000 |   
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/ 

Dedicated to:- Aticston, in hopes that you make a speedy recovery. 

Special thanks to:- 

www.Fanfiction.net, Well fanfiction.net is kinda the reason I do this at all.   
(www.fanfiction.net) 

Marc Xavier, Because the Furry Conflict is such a neat idea and I love being evil.   
(www.thefurryconflict.com) 

Dmoz, The Open Directory Project staff that help me out and give me free time.   
(www.dmoz.org) 

2 - This space for rent 

3 - This space for tent 

4 - This space for lent 

5 - This space for vent 

All on #Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay from irc.wtower.com (www.wtower.com) 

Everyone I know (and those I don't) on Furrymuck (www.furry.org) 

Those inhabiting #UK on Yiff.net (www.yiff.net) 

/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\   
| 01:51 || What if... || 31st August 2000 |   
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/   
| The last words |   
\-------------------------------------/ 

So... is that it? 

It pretty much looks like it, a nice happy place to end... 

Well the reason it ends there is because I'm about to run out of memory (sad yes, you know   
you need an upgrade when you can't load your own fanfic's into RAM.) so rather then go type   
in Microsoft Write or something sensible that would actually preserve the formatting, I'm   
finishing "What if..." there with Ash and Fee off to get a badge. 

Will there be a "What if..." part 2? 

Good question, I pretty much did everything I wanted to do here in this fanfic and the   
other aspects I want to cover are neatly planned for in the David Chronicles (look out   
for part one "It all started like this..." soon!!) so um, I dunno. If you really want to   
see a "What if..." part 2, review this story and say "WRITE MORE!" or something and i'll see. 

You'll have to excuse me now, my fingers are sore and my eyes are heavy, it's time for bed. 

*hugs*   
Runt   
================================================================================================   
** BONUS SECTION ** 

Having MSTified some works I'm getting used to putting a single quote at the end which   
is so out of context of so bizzare it just makes you blink. 

Sadly I couldn't find any really in "What if..." so instead here are some Quotable Quotes.   
================================================================================================   
"Why I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a Diglett." - Professor Oak 

"Fee.. Feefee!" - Fee 

"How did you walk through that wall?" - Misty 

"Ooooh, it's a Pikachu! They are quite hard to train but are very cute." - James 

"Would you like to reconsider the offer." - Meowth/Persian 

"This is as far as we got last time..." - Meowth   
(A little elbow to myself, I got stuck around this section for a while, Meowth here is just   
echoing my frustration at the hole I'd written.) 

"I'm a little fuzzy..." - Fee   
(This is a kinda joke by the way, Fee is a LOT fuzzy having fur and such.) 

"My fingers are sore and my eyes are heavy, it's time for bed." - The Author, Runt.   
(A moderate reference to both Scott Adams (of Dilbert fame) and The Magic Roundabout.) 


End file.
